The present invention relates to a corona ignition device for igniting fuel in an internal combustion engine by means of a corona discharge. Such a corona ignition devices are generally known from DE 10 2010 055 570 B3.
The dielectric strength has turned out to be a problem in the operation of corona ignition devices. In known corona ignition devices, voltage flashovers and partial discharges often result in a premature failure. The risk of voltage flashovers can be considerably reduced by fitting a shielding cap onto an end section of the coil body that is facing the insulator body.
The shielding cap of the corona ignition device known from DE 10 2010 055 570 B3 has an H-shaped cross section. On one side, the shielding cap is fitted onto the end section of the coil body and on the other side onto an end section of the insulator. The center electrode is connected to the coil in an electrically conducting manner via the bottom of the shielding cap. To achieve this, a contact bushing can be arranged on the bottom of the shielding cap, said contact bushing facilitating an electrical plug connection for connecting the coil.